powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Path of the Righteous
Path of the Righteous is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It is the fifth episode of the six-episode endgame arc. It features the final fight between Casey and the possessed Jarrod, Jarrod's release from Dai Shi's control and Camille's betrayal to Dai Shi, and Casey earning his Master's Stripes. Synopsis Nobody believes him, but Casey knows that Jarrod still lives inside of Dai Shi. He goes off on his own to save Jarrod. On his way to Dai Shi's temple, Master Mao attempts to dissuade Casey from rushing in; convinced that the Ranger is simply doing this out of guilt for Jarrod's possession, which he feels responsible for. However, Casey is insistent and rushes to the temple anyway. In an epic battle between Dai Shi and Casey, Jarrod manages to break free of Dai Shi, with Camille assisting the two. They are cornered by Generals Scorch and Snapper, but the other Power Rangers arrive to assist them in dispatching the enemies for good. For following his heart, Casey gets his Master Stripes. Despite his newfound goodness, however, Jarrod is fearful of getting involved, and he and Camille simply leave. Plot Casey walks into Jungle Karma Pizza and begins pulling the chairs from the table and placing them on the floor. Casey is unaware that Dominic is there. Dominic is sitting in a booth, reading a book when Casey walks in. Dominic: Morning Case. Casey is startled at first, but then sees it is Dominic. Casey: Hey. Dominic: Man you look wrecked. Did I miss a battle or something? Casey: Of sorts. I didn't get much sleep last night. Casey is still in a dilemma over Jarrod. Dominic recommends reading a book as getting away from your troubles. Dominic recommends "To Kill A Mockingbird", a book about redemption that Fran had loaned him. Casey pulls up a chair and asks Dominic about Jarrod. Dominic tells them they were roommates and how he didn't really fit it. Once in awhile, Jarrod talk about his parents, but they weren't around much. Dominic got the impression no one really cared about Jarrod. Dominic wants to know why Casey is curious, but when he glances over Casey is gone. Inside the temple, General Snapper is helping himself to breakfast. Camille, who was blended into the background, comes forward and attacks General Snapper. Camille soon has General Snapper on his back. Camille wants to know why General Snapper and Scorch had tried to get rid of her. General Snapper tells her they feel that she cares more for the human Jarrod than Dai Shi. Camille denies this. Camille has always loved Dai Shi. Camille gets up and she wonders about her real feelings. Theo, Lily, and Fran are in the loft. Theo is floating in the air and eating chips. Fran is sweeping up. Theo comments on how hard Casey is taking failing the Master's test. Lily doesn't blame him, Casey had worked just as hard as they had. But Lily doesn't see any reason why she and Theo can't celebrate their success. Lily reminds Theo that it is the second Tuesday and wants to know what they will be doing. Theo tells her since they are Masters now, they should just prepare themselves for training. Lily is disappointed, but tells Theo she will go ahead and open Jungle Karma Pizza and she leaves. Theo floats down and Fran walks over to him. Fran tells Theo she can't believe he turn down a date with Lily, everyone knows he likes her. Theo admits it, but he got the message that Lily only wants to be friends. Fran reminds Theo that he has never actually ask Lily out on a date. This gives Theo something to think about. Casey is running in the woods. He's on the path that leads to the temple. Master Mao appears in front of him. Master Mao wants Casey to stop what he is doing. Casey tells Master Mao that Jarrod still exists. Master Mao believes that Jarrod has allowed Dai Shi to completely take him over. Master Mao emphasizes not even he could get through to Jarrod. Master Mao asks Casey if he is doing this because of guilt. Casey is determined to save Jarrod and walks through Master Mao. Master Mao yells at Casey's back if he is doing it to save Jarrod or to redeem himself. Casey doesn't answer and runs through the woods once more. Casey reaches the entrance of the temple. Several Rinshi are there. Casey battles the Rinshi with ease and soon destroys them. Casey enters the temple, where Dai Shi is waiting for him. Dai Shi is pleased that Casey had the courage to come and face him. Dai Shi roars at Casey, but Casey stands firm in his place. Dai Shi calls Casey Tiger Master. Casey tells him he is no Master, he has come as a friend. Dai Shi tells him he has no friends. Camille silently comes in and watches by a column. Dai Shi attacks Casey as Casey tries to appeal to Jarrod. Jarrod yells that he is Dai Shi. Meanwhile, Theo, Lily, and Dominic work in the kitchen. They are concern over the length of time Casey has been gone. Fran comes running in and tells them they need to take a break. Dominic points out they need to work. Fran insists they follow her and they do up to the loft. The monitor is on a several second delay and they all watch Casey walk past the entrance of the temple. Theo, Dominic, and Lily are all ready to take off to help Casey, but RJ walks in. RJ tells them they must stay, this is Casey's destiny. Back at the temple, Dai Shi and Casey continue to battle. Casey continues to reach to Jarrod, telling him he had seen in the woods how kind he had treated Camille. Dai Shi knocks Casey to the floor and then dons his armor. Casey wonders whose idea this was, knowing it was his. Casey morphs. Red Ranger and Dai Shi face each other and then battle. During the battle, they knocked through some walls, but neither one is giving up. At the loft, Fran, Theo, Lily, Dominic, and RJ anxiously watch the monitor. They have no idea what is happening inside the temple. The temple continues to get destroyed as the battle goes on. Dai Shi then powers up to his Rinzin armor. Red Ranger powers up Jungle Master Mode. Red Ranger and Dai Shi battle relentlessly. Eventually Red Ranger knocks Dai Shi to the floor and he loses his armor. Dai Shi insists that Red Ranger destroy him. Red Ranger refuses because he is human. Red Ranger demorphs and tells Dai Shi to destroy him. Casey turns his back on Dai Shi and closes his eyes, knowing he is taking a big risk. Dai Shi is eager to destroy him, but he is unable to. With a great deal of pain Dai Shi separates from Jarrod. Dai Shi is very angry and punishes Jarrod for separating from him. Camille dons her phoenix armor and jumps in to protect Jarrod. Camille is punished by Dai Shi as well. Camille and Jarrod are knocked to the floor. Casey releases his tiger spirit on Dai Shi. The tiger spirit defeats Dai Shi. Casey helps Camille and Jarrod to their feet and they take off. Dai Shi sends Generals Scorch and Snapper after them. In the loft, RJ and the rest see Casey leave with Camille and Jarrod. Everyone is thrilled. RJ tells them Casey has done his part, now they need to do their part. Casey, Jarrod, and Camille run until they are out of breath. Jarrod thanks Casey. Casey tells him he knew he was always in there. Casey and Jarrod grin at each other and Camille smiles as well. The three are knocked off their feet by a blow from Generals Scorch and Snapper. The Generals comment on what a sweet moment, too bad it didn't last long. Before Generals Snapper and Scorch can strike again, the rest of the Rangers arrive. After making sure Casey, Jarrod, and Camille are okay, they all face Generals Snapper and Scorch. Casey morphs as Jarrod and Camille don their armor. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger go into Jungle Master Mode. The battle begins. Red Ranger and Jarrod battle General Scorch. The rest battle General Snapper. At one point of the battle, Yellow Ranger is knocked to the ground. Camille stands protectively in front of Yellow Ranger and blocks the blows. Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Wolf Ranger, Rhino Ranger, and Camille destroy General Snapper. Red Ranger and Jarrod release their tiger and lion spirits on General Scorch. Red Ranger and Jarrod think they have destroyed General Scorch. The Rangers, Jarrod, and Camille all gather together. They soon find out General Scorch is not destroyed as he grows to giant size. The zords are summoned, including the lion and chameleon zords. The Megazord is formed. All the Rangers, Jarrod, and Camille are in the Megazord and the battle continues. It is difficult, but eventually, they defeat General Scorch. After the battle, everyone is thrilled with their victory and there a lot of hugs. Lily and Theo hug. Theo gazes at Lily with admiration and when Lily asks him what, Theo promises to tell her later. Jarrod and Casey shake hands. Master stripes appear on Casey's arm and he is thrilled. Casey asks RJ why now. RJ tells him when he defied Master Mao and went ahead, he proved to be a Master. A Master doesn't ask, a Master knows. Jarrod kneels before Casey and tells him he is ready for his punishment. Casey tells him there is no punishment and adds that they need them. Jarrod, however, is filled with guilt over his past actions and decides there is no place for him on the team so leaves with Camille. Meanwhile, inside the temple, Dai Shi is instructing the Rinshi to gather more fear. General Scorch stumbles in. General Scorch is eager to have the Rinshi gather fear to destroy the Rangers. Dai Shi is eager to begin the next Beast Wars. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Sarah Thompson As Fran And Lepus (voice) *Richard Simpson As Snapper (voice) *Mark Wright As Scorch (voice) Notes *Jarrod returns to normal & Camille becomes good in this episode. *It's revealed that Jarrod and Dominic used to be roommates during their first year at Pai Zhuq. * Casey storms off on his own to battle Jarrod one final time and liberates him from Dai Shi's control, even talking down Master Mao in the process. * Jarrod regains control of his own body, but Dai Shi attempts to subjugate him using his dark powers. Casey and Camille are able to briefly drive Dai Shi back at the cost of Camille's Phoenix Spirit. * The three are intercepted while escaping by the remaining Phantom Beast Generals but are saved by the other Rangers. With their help, the remaining Beasts are destroyed. *Dai Shi uses his traditional black lion armor for the first time since becoming the Phantom Beast King although he eventually upgrades to his advanced armor. * Casey's actions earn him his Master Stripes as a reward for his newfound independence. * Jarrod and Camille have fully reformed, but Jarrod is hesitant to be involved in the fighting any further. Errors *The analogy that Dominic makes to To Kill a Mockingbird is technically incorrect, though a rebuttal could be made that in the Power Rangers universe the book is slightly different. The book Domonic is reading also appears to be much shorter and thinner than the real-life paperback versions of the book. See Also (Lion Animal Spirit and Chameleon Animal Spirit Debut) (Final Battle Between Casey and Jarrod) (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury